Caribbean Restaurant
Hello! Welcome to the Caribbean Restaurant. Who? We are the main food service for the Caribbean we serve anything from pasta, to pizza, to tea, to lobster. Our prices are great and our food, even better. Where? If you are craving some food you can do one of two things, #Visit our restaurant (Kings Arm, Cortola). There you will meet your host where he / she will seat you at one of our fine tables. Next, you will order from among a very fine menu (Seen Below). If you like the food, great! Please leave a review in the "Review" section below, if you don't you can ask for something different or we would be more than happy to refund your money. #Order take out. You can send a message to the Caribbean Restaurant (Kings Arm) stating what you want and where you want it delivered, we will then deliver it. *If it is not where you want it in 20 minutes, the meal is free! Menu Drinks: *Soda *Water *Milk *Chocolate Milk *Coffee *Lemonade Dinner: *Burger ~ With cheese lettuce or tomato or without ~ 10 gold *Lobster ~ Served with our best butter sauce ~ 20 gold per pound *Fish ~ With our world famous sauce ~ 30 gold *Pasta ~ With or without sauce / meatballs ~ 20 gold *Pizza ~ By the slice or you can buy a pie ~ 10 gold - Pie 2 gold - slice *Grilled Cheese ~ Simple ~ 5 gold *Salad ~ A bowl of fresh lettuce tomato and dressing ~ 5 gold *Meatball Sub ~ A sandwich with 3 mouth watering meatballs with sauce. *Taco ~ The original Taco! ~ 10 gold *Chicken ~ With or without mash potatoes. Fried or boiled ~ 10 gold *Shrimp ~ With or without cocktail sauce ~ 15 gold for 10 shrimp Lunch: *Sandwich ~ Ham and Cheese / Turkey / with or without lettuce and tomato ~ 7 gold *Salad ~ A bowl of fresh lettuce tomato and dressing ~ 5 gold *Soup ~ Chicken soup ~ 5 gold *Pizza ~ By the slice or you can buy a pie ~ 10 gold - Pie 2 gold - slice *Chicken Nuggets ~ With or without fries ~ 10 gold for 20 ''Desert '' *Pie ~ Any kind: Blueberry, strawberry, etc ~ 10 gold. *Cake ~ Our world famous cake. Chocolate or Vanilla ~ 10 gold. *Ice Cream ~ Strawberry, Vanilla or Chocolate ~ 10 gold *Milk Shake ~ Strawberry, Vanilla or Chocolate ~ 10 gold Workers *King Shadow Sail ~ Owner / Founder ~ Owns the Restaurant. Makes all the decisions. *Benjamin Macmorgan ~ Host ~ Makes sure everyone has their seats. May host parties and events from time to time. *Edgar Wildrat ~ Manager ~ Makes sure everything is running smoothly. *Soar ~ Waiter ~ Gets people their food. *Jason Yelloweagle ~ Waiter Jobs Available *Cook *Waiter *Waiter *Waiter *Bartender *Take Out Boy ~ Brings food to customers Say so in comments to work here! Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO